monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Order/@comment-93.140.224.11-20150807084232
How to describe a monster? "Say hello to our lord. The magnificent and intelligent leader that will unite us all into one big realm. Oh, but there are some details that need attention right now. See, our leader is in war with one nasty Chief God who wants nothing but obedient slaves for worshipping. And here is the funny part! See, our lord saw the enormous flaw in the plans of the previous lords. They were barbaric. So barbaric, that they would never achieve total domination. However, our lord found another way to persuade humans. You see, humans are weak by nature. Both physically and emotionally. The latter is their weakest point that can be massively exploited. And so our lord gave us... changes. Changes that allow us to easily manipulate humans and turn them into one of us. And, our when we come in intimate contact with them we release the demonic energy in order to terraform it into our advantage! Isnt that wonderful?! Some are worried that if this goes on the humans will exctinct because we can make only female monsters. But thats okay! Our lord is working REALLY hard on this subject... I guess. The reason we make more demon realm is pretty obvious. Since we make love with our dear pupp....um... i mean husbands our population is starting to massively expand! And we need a new home...so...Hey humans! :D Remember this basiuc rules! No wars! No hatred! More land! More slaves! As I was saying. Our population is exploding! Where will we find place for all of us? We need more lands and we need them NOW. But, just because our demonic energy completely brainwashes humans making them easy targets and deceiving even more of them into joining our side, some baddy anti-monster states and people are worried that might happen to them the same fate. Well, lets wait and see! Hehehe! In the meantime, our lord is gathering more disposable soldiers for her vasty army that will be used to get EVEN MORE exotic new lands! We love humans! We love the so much we want them ALL! We want to persuade humans into joining our side, making tempting offers to let go all those silly moralities and join us on the "Demon realm Bandwagon"! Whenever we change some lands we also change the species of those lands, its our invention after all. Hey you wanna live in our lands? YOU MUST MARRY WITH A MONSTER! We aim to achieve total control of every existing life. Got a family near us? GREAT! We will come to take it all away from you and giving you some make-believe happiness! Not to mention that everything you have will be enhanced by our demonic energy! And what better way to spread our territories than sex? Your personal rights are not excuse nor do we care! And when we own every known land, we will own life! Thus forcing the Chief God to finally surrender! So better not those humans try to ruin our plans! If yes, we will trun them into puppets for our enjoyment. They have to accept our dominion! Win-Win all around! But we are not made of stone...just. Thanks Chief God but we will take it from here!"